


Drabbles from my Asks to Maddie

by mywritingiswack



Series: Tumblr Drabbles w/my Mutuals [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack





	1. Left (Bellarke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintergalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/gifts).



Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head before choosing the most painful one.

My heart began to race, my mind panicked, and my eyes averted to Octavia.

"Where's Clarke?" Octavia asked as if reading my mind.

Echo said, "She decided to stay behind."

The rest was drowned out by the anger I felt.

At who, I wasn't sure, but I said, "You left her? She's going to die, Echo. Because of you."

Echo pulled her hand from mine, a pained look flashed across her face.

I thought   _I left her. She could've died. Because of me._


	2. Apoligize

Clarke woke to Bellamy's heartbeat. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked up at Bellamy's face.

His hands shifted on her back, pulling her closer.

She really couldn't help it that she wanted to touch his face, so she ran her hand softly down his jawline, and his eyes began to flicker open.

"Sorry. I woke you up," she whispered.

She began to pull her hand away, but Bellamy gently grabbed her wrist and gently kissed her hand.

He replied, "Don't apologize, Princess."


End file.
